Bouqet
by mara-anni
Summary: A short pointless bit of fluff. Lois and Clark  CLois  Ship. Set post S10. Minor spoilers. Lois and Clark take a weekend off together, get interrupted and Clark is so darn romantically sweet it could cause cavaties.


**A/N: **My very first non-SG1 fanfic. Completely inspired by the cherry blossoms that have started blooming in tandem with my new obsession with the CLois Ship. Set post S10 Smallville. A very short, pointlessly fluffy fic.

Fluff: check

Light Gutter: check

Superman nuclear reactor cliché: check

**Bouquet**

By mara-anni

A brush across the nape of her neck. A kiss. A soft caress on her shoulder. Whispered words.

Lois slowly rose out of the fog of sleep with a contented sigh and a quickening heart. When teeth nipped at her ear, she groaned and felt her own grin spreading. Would she ever get tired of being woken like this every morning? She didn't think so. Soft lips rubbed up and down her neck, sending thrills of goose-bumps down her spine, making her arch into the caress.

"Clark," she sighed his name and twisted so she could see him under her heavy eyelids.

He kissed her lips. "'Morning."

And kissed her again. Deeper, ever deeper, until she felt her bones melt under his hands. All thoughts left her. There was nothing in the world but him, his lips, his talented hands. Oh God…

What in the hell was that shrilling? The phone...

His lips detached from her throat, and his hands stilled.

Someone was going to have to die.

"Ignore it," he said. And his mouth found hers.

Lois smiled under his lips. Impending homicide averted.

They rolled. He pinned her hands above her head, his lips exploring, tasting. The universe faded into a glowing haze…

_O-oh when the working day is done, oh girls._

_Girls just wanna have fun. _

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna…_

_They just wanna,_

_They just wanna…_

And his lips froze, his head lifted. Lois blinked, then scowled in the direction of the offending cell phone. Damnit! Why hadn't she thought to turn it to silent…or burn it?

"You could throw it into orbit. No one would ever know." She lifted her head and kissed him.

"Isn't that Chloe?"

Murder was back on the table. Lois was sure, given the situation, that she could easily have it reduced to manslaughter. No woman in any jury on earth would blame her. "I'll get the pine box, you dig the shallow grave."

One eyebrow twitched and his lips quirked just that little bit, in that way he had that drove her nuts. Screw the pine box. Chloe didn't deserve it.

She sighed in defeat. "I know what you're going to say." Clark shifted his weight, letting her reach for her phone. "Chloe knows we're supposed to be sequestered away here, instead of our apartment, this weekend, precisely because we want to avoid interruption and would only intrude on that in the event of some major impending doom, blah blah blah." She was changing Chloe's ringtone to 'Am I Ever Gonna See Your Face Again' at her earliest convenience.

"Chloe! This better be good. Or bad…or…you know what I mean!" Strong hands stroked her bare shoulder, then flicked the hair from her neck so lips could press there. It was hard to maintain any modicum of irritation when he did that. "It's okay, Chloe, save the apologies will ya, and just spit it out."

"Right. Tokyo. I'm not sure exactly what happened yet, but the reactor there is in meltdown. If it blows…"

"Death, destruction. Doom and gloom. I got it, and we're on it." She cut Chloe off and tossed her phone back onto the bedside table.

"Doom and gloom?"

"The nuclear reactor in Tokyo is about to blow its top." He was up in an instant, brushing fingers through his sleep-dishevelled hair. "Chloe doesn't know what's caused it yet, but…" And he was gone.

Lois shrugged and climbed out of bed. His vanishing acts had long since ceased to faze her. She pulled on her favourite night shirt: Clark's old football jersey. It was starting to fade quite nicely now, she thought with some pleasure; she wore it whenever they stayed at the farm. Mainly because she knew Clark enjoyed reclaiming his property.

In the kitchen, she swiped a cereal box out of the cupboard and shoved a handful into her mouth. Perched on the arm of the sofa, she switched on the TV. A helicopter view of the plant in Tokyo emerged, with news-type scrawling constantly across the bottom of the screen. A female voice narrated.

"…_the cooling system had failed, causing a potential meltdown of the radioactive material stored within. Superman arrived on the scene moments ago and our cameras captured him flying into the facility…"_

Lois smiled at the footage, the warmth of pride swelling in her chest.

"…_wait…news just in confirms that the temperature in the coolant tanks has suddenly dropped…"_

Lois switched the TV off and figured maybe she'd grab a shower before Clark came home - with luck he'd be back in time to join her - but by the time she'd climbed the stairs, she heard her phone. Clark's ringtone. She dashed the rest of the way, and dived onto the bed, snatching up the phone.

"Clark?"

"Lois. I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna be stuck here for a while."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, just may take longer than I thought. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay. But you owe me some great Sake for this."

The line cut off. Lois glanced around the bedroom. She could pick up the place, she supposed. Last night's clothes were still strewn all over the floor…and she was sure she'd passed by one her pumps on the stairs…she should at least take something to the drycleaner's in town. Maybe she'd just check her emails first.

Several hours later, a story exposing the illegal trafficking of police confiscated weapons directly out of the precinct and into the hands of several high profile street gangs all but in the bag, and the warm spring sun high in the sky, Lois stepped out to her favourite little coffee spot across the street from the Daily Planet. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly her favourite, and certainly not the best coffee in town, but it had its virtues. Mainly that it provided caffeine and it did it fast.

"Olsen, we need photos of this guy. I want dark alley, I want big guns, I want gang colours." She sipped at her coffee and decided it needed more sugar…a lot more sugar. Maybe she should just walk the few blocks to Metro Coffee Stop.

"We'd need to find out when and where the next drop will be. How…?"

"Leave the 'how' to me. You just be ready to do your thing when I call you."

She stepped off the curb as she spoke. Behind her, Jimmy fumbled with his own sugar as he juggled the sachets, with the cup and the lid, his camera bouncing along as he rushed to keep up with her. The phone Lois perpetually held clutched in her hand vibrated.

_From Clark:_

_Where are you?_

She grinned and felt silly for suddenly wanting to belt out "hey la, my boyfriend's back!" She'd be taking that pathetically sappy thought to the grave. She stopped in the street, glancing back at Jimmy - who had dropped one of his sugar sachets and was trying to rescue it - long enough to text back. She hadn't taken the first step before she felt the softest tickle on her nose.

"What the…?" She vaguely heard Jimmy say.

Petals of white and pale pink floated down over her. She reached out a hand to catch some of them and noticed people in the streets exclaiming and pointing as the shower fell precisely where she stood… and only where she stood. She felt something expand within her till it almost hurt. He didn't often do these foolishly romantic things, but boy, when he did...

With a laugh she turned her face up to the sky, spinning slowly in place so she could take it all in, and let the delicate petals cover her face, sink into her hair. She caught the last one as it drifted in front of her and she remembered the white roses that had rained like this on the night he'd asked her to marry him.

Jimmy was still standing agape; petals covered the pavement around her feet. She figured a discreet exit was in order.

But she could feel herself still smiling when she walked into the Daily Planet building, on a mission to find Perry, who still wasn't answering her calls. The man couldn't dodge her forever. She found him in the bull pen, talking to Cat Grant and a scruffy, pot-bellied man wearing a truly hideous tie.

"Perry!"

"Lane. Whatever it is, it has to wait. I'm in a meeting right now."

"You know exactly what it is, and it can't wait. I'm sure Cat's next story about killer possums or whatever, can. I need you to sign off on this now."

"It isn't killer possums, Lois. It's killer plants. I have reason to believe that man-eating plants…"

"Man-eating plants? Are you on crack...? Hey!" Her hand whipped up and stopped tie fashionista's an inch away from her face. "What the hell?"

"You...you have something in your..." She let him go and he plucked it from her dark bangs.

"Where the hell have you been, Lane? You're covered in it."

She couldn't prevent the grin, or the hand that came up to her hair in a girly gesture she would have been embarrassed about had she noticed herself do it. "I was caught in a freak, cherry blossom incident."

"Lois Lane, isn't it?" Tie-man said.

"Yeah. Perry I need…"

"My goodness, gracious…these are _Japanese_ Cherry Blossoms. This particular variety only just blooming in Tokyo right now"

Lois blinked at him a second. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Lane. Harold Germ. Dr Harold Germ. Miss Grant asked for my expertise with her current story." He examined the petal he held more closely. "I'm a botanist."

"_Of course_ you are." Murphy's Law that she should run into a botanist here…now…when she was covered in tiny blooms from Japan.

"Extraordinary. Where did you say…?"

A crash prevented his next question. "Kent! Watch where you're going."

"Oh, sorry Jeff " Lois watched as her man stumbled in an awkward dance with…what was his name? Who cared… and bumped the desk behind him, causing coffee to spill over the rim and onto Kate Ritchie's desk. "Oh no, I'm terribly sorry Mrs Ritchie. Let me get that."

"No, Clark. It's ok, I got it...just…just…stop! I got it Clark, really."

Clark tossed the handful of sopping tissues into the wastepaper basket by what's his name's desk – Jeff Hague, that was it! – making sure to splatter as much of it as possible all over his desk and computer monitor. Lois coughed. Sometimes it was still a struggle not to laugh.

"Clark," she said in greeting.

"Ms Lane," he replied, and, keeping his eyes on hers, pushed his glasses back into place with a finger. It drove her crazy and he knew it. She wondered if they could sneak into the phone booth again.

"So Clark, let me introduce you to Dr Harold Germ."

"Dr Germ." Clark extended his hand to shake.

And now Lois let her grin spread wide as she spoke. "He's a botanist."

He froze momentarily, mid-shake, then looked at her. Lois had to hold her breath to prevent the laugh.

"_Of course_ he is," he said.

...

**A/N**: Reviews to a writer are like the sun to Superman... I'm just sayin' ;)


End file.
